The present invention relates to power conveyors of the type used to transport articles in manufacturing, warehousing, retailing, or similar operations. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved curved conveyor section for insertion in a conveyor system to carry the conveyed articles around a curve.
A variety of conveyor systems are now in use for transporting various packages or crates or other articles from one point to another in manufacturing and other distribution operations. Such conveyor systems include straight portions as well as article raising and lowering sections and they also include curves or corners where the conveyor systems change direction. Where the conveyed material is relatively heavy as, for example, packed cartons such as bottle cartons or can cartons or other heavy articles, it is necessary for the curved portions of the conveyors to be powered so that the overall conveyor system speed may be kept high. Presently known curved or power turn conveyors utilize various systems for keeping the curved conveyor belt in position around the curved path. Some present systems include guide chains mounted on one or both sides of the conveyor belt and others have rollers mounted on the stationary conveyor framework. These guide devices are relatively complicated and have also been found to wear rapidly requiring frequent adjustment or part replacement.
The conveyor belt, in accordance with the present invention, utilizes a guide system comprising a series of rollers attached directly to the inside or underside of the belt which are adapted to ride in guide channels on the conveyor support frame. Additionally, a simplified and standardized belt support frame or bed is provided in the form of standardized sections permitting the curvature of the belt path to be adjusted by the use of a pre-selected number of the sections.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved power turn belt conveyor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power turn belt conveyor with an improved belt guide system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power turn belt conveyor with an improved and simplified support frame or bed including standardized sections for facilitating flexibility of belt design and assembly.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.